1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a recording apparatus and particularly relates to a recording apparatus for performing recording on a photo-pressure sensitive recording medium.
2. Description of Prior Art
Of the photo-pressure sensitive recording media, there have been a photo-pressure sensitive recording sheet of the self-coloring type in which both microcapsules and a developer are applied on one end and the same recording sheet, and a photo-pressure sensitive recording sheet of the transfer type which is constituted by a microcapsule sheet carrying only microcapsules applied thereon, and a developer sheet carrying a developer applied thereto.
In the case of the photo-pressure sensitive recording sheet of the self-coloring type, exposure is performed on the recording sheet on the basis of picture information and then the recording sheet is pressed by pressure rollers, so that a picture is developed on the recording sheet.
In the case of the photo-pressure sensitive recording sheet of the transfer type, exposure is performed on the microcapsule sheet on the basis of picture information, and then both the microcapsule sheet and the developer sheet put on each other are pressed by pressure rollers, so that a picture is developed on the developer sheet. (Reference is made to Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 61-129971/1986).
In the case of the photo-pressure sensitive recording sheet of the self-coloring type, when the recording sheet is passed between a pair of pressure rollers so as to be pressed by the pressure rollers, the contents of the broken microcapsules, etc. adhere to the pressure rollers. In the case of the photo-pressure recording sheet of the transfer type, on the other hand, when both the microcapsule sheet and the developer sheet put on each other are passed between a pair of pressure rollers so as to be pressed by the pressure rollers, the contents, etc. of the broken microcapsules flow out from the peripheral edges of the developer sheet and the microcapsule sheet and adhere to the pressure rollers.
If the contents of the microcapsules etc. adhere to the surfaces of the pressure rollers, the surfaces become uneven so that the pressure fixing becomes unequal and an unclear picture is formed on the photo-pressure sensitive recording sheet or the developer sheet.
Further, if a developer sheet is passed between the pair of pressure rollers on which microcapsules or the contents of the microcapsules, etc. have adhered, minute scraps of the developer sheet may further adhere to the attached microcapsules or the contents of microcapsules, so that the uneven portions on the surfaces of the pressure rollers are further enlarged. Accordingly, a picture formed on the recording sheet or the developer sheet is made further unclearer.